1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to measuring the radiation temperature of an object, and more particularly, to a method of compensating for the effect of an object's emissivity when measuring the radiation temperature by means of a pyrometer.
2. Description of the Related Art
When measuring the temperature of an object, in particular a wafer of semiconductor material, using a pyrometer with which the radiation generated by the object is measured, the so-called emissivity is of great importance. The emissivity of an object has a value &lt;1 because of reflection occurring between the interior of the object and the outside environment, the so-called relectivity. In the case of semiconductor wafers, the emissivity is found in practice to possibly vary between values of 0.4 and 0.9.